Accident:Adoption:Being Parents
by leilockheart
Summary: this is about yumi and sachiko adopting yumi's niece ....yumixsachikoXD
1. Meeting

FLASHBACK:

2 months ago

Yumi and Sachiko are headed towards the the door fukuzawa residence when somethingor someone glommped at yumi

"okaa-chan"

"Ah! Yanna what are you doing here?"

"yumi?"

"Ah! Onee-sama ,allow me to introduce you, this is yanna my niece."

"your niece? Then why did she call you 'okaa-chan'?"

"That's because when she was just a baby My aunt keeps bringing her here and since I look a lot like her she started to call me that. Speaking of that yanna looks like a miniature you."

"oh now I understand"

"okaa-chan who is she ?"

"yanna, this is my one-sama ,Sachiko Ogasawara."

Yannas smile grew wider then she spoke.

"nice too meet you mommy Sachiko"

Sachiko blushed at the given nickname

"yanna! You should ask first if you can call her that"

"it's okay yumi."

"okay one-sama"


	2. Agreement

Present

Yumi went in the rose mansion hoping she could find Sachiko soon as she got to the biscuit colored door. She barged in and quickly scanned the room

"onee-sama!" she called out.

"yes yumi?"She looked up from her book

"Onee-sama I need to talk to you"

Sachiko caught the seriousness in yumi's voice and face

"Okay sit down yumi"

"Yes onee-sama"

After sitting down Sachiko spoke

"Okay what is it you wanted to talk about yumi ?"

"Onee-sama, do you remember yanna?"

"Of course I remember her she looks like a miniature me"

"Ahahaha of course, but that's not what I came here to discuss about. You see Yanna's parents died in a car accident. But since she's sitting at the back she survived."

"what!!"  
Sachiko stood up so quickly that the book she was reading fell to the floor with a thud followed by the chair she was sitting on with a louder thud.

"relax one-sama, she safe but she's all at her parents house with just the maids. So I was thinking if you like we could always raise her as our own."

"like it, yumi you know there are responsibilities accompanying in raising a 2 your old child right………..but I Love It!"

"so then it's decided then, you agree ,onee-sama?"

"of course I can always order some people to build us our very own mansion just the three of us"

"that would be great"

"of course"….


	3. Confusion

Confusion

"then here are the adoption papers I already signed it just in case"

"am I going to sign there?"

"yes onee-sama"

As yumi pulled out the adoption papers the abortion papers that came with it got rambled with the adoption papers and that's where Sachiko accidentally signed.

"ah! Onee-sama that's the wrong papers, I'm so sorry" yumi exclaimed.

"that's okay yumi no need to apologize, I can sign again"

"yes one-sama, I'm sorry once again"

"so where are the adoption papers?"

"here onee-sama."

"as yumi handed the adoption papers to Sachiko they both have forgotten the about the abortion papers that Sachiko accidentally signed and when the wind blew it flew under the table.

After signing the adoption papers they both headed out the ros mansion to fetch yanna from lilian kindergarten since she's only 2 years called another chauffer to fetch yumi and yanna's belongings .

With the other Yamayurikai Members

Yoko, Sei, Shimako, Rei, Eriko and Yoshino went inside the rose mansion Rei and Eriko sat at the table. Yoko and Sei went to find something Shimako made some tea and Yoshino being Yoshino found the abortion papers under the table.

"aaaahhh!!!!Sachiko-sama is getting an abortion?!"  
the 3 suddenly stopped what their doing and just looked at Yoshino "Speechlesly "

Then Sei and Yoko entered the room and saw Yoshino holding something and also Sei being Sei snatched it away from yoshino.

"Woah!,Sachiko's getting an abortion, scratch that she's Pregnant?!"

Then Yoko reacted by spilling the tea on the floor shattering the cup on the process

"WHAT!!!"

"it says here clearly and she signed it too."

"by then let's confront Sachiko before it's too late."


	4. More Confusion

More Confusion

With Yumi and Sachiko.

They were waiting for the limo when they both got thirsty, yumi volunteered to get some refreshments,

but Sachiko also got hungry and suggested to get some food too.

"I'll be waiting Yumi."

"I'll be back onee-sama"

"Be careful"

"Yes onee-sama!"

15 minutes have passed and yumi was still out of sight by now Sachiko was holding her lower abdomen

and she hasn't notice the tears streaming down her face.

"Oh yumi where are you?"

Her emotions got mixed with worry and pity, worry because yumi hasn't come back yet and pity

because she has been thinking how hard must it be for yanna to be separated from her parents at an

early age and she still hasn't notice the tears streaming down her face.

With Sei and the Others.

They've been searching for 15 minutes when they reached the gate. They saw Sachiko holding her lower

abdomen and had tears streaming down her face, and by the looks of it they're suspicions are correct

(based by their theory) and also they thought Sachiko was in pain. When they were about to confront

Sachiko they saw yumi coming towards her with a plastic bag. Then they walked a little closer to hear

but unfortunately they only heard Sachiko's *sobs*

with yumi and Sachiko

"onee-sama?"

"what is it yumi?"

"why are you crying?"

"What are you talking abou-" before Sachiko could finish yumi was already wiping the tears of her face

"see, you were crying onee-sama ,but why?"

"maybe because I was thinking about yanna to much I didn't notice I was already crying "

"silly onee-sama"

For a while they laughed while waiting for the limo to arrive. After a few laughs they finally see the limo coming and got in it for Sachiko was so excited to see yanna again and to hear her sweet voice.

To Be Continued…….


	5. mis communication

**An: okay so I apologize if I updated really late but…I have a good reason for it! I got authors block and at the same time I needed to rewrite the story because I lost the notebook I wrote the whole story in so once again I apologize for the inconviniece! Thankyou! And review because without them I get lazy on typing okay thankness!!**

Sachiko and Yumi is eating inside the limo, talking on how they would spend the rest of the day

with yanna. Since its already her last day of school.

Meanwhile with sei and the others.

"Sei do you think it's wise to follow them?. Don't you think that we should just confront them in

person?" yoko told the blonde who was now sitting in the driver seat trying to start her car.

"don't be ridiculous yoko it would be more exciting if we followed them!"

And the others agreed. Eriko,Yoshino,Rei and Yoko strapped themselves inside the car since

they knew that sei's drivin was a little "BAD"

As they follow the limo Sachiko and Yumi are in Sei and Eriko this path was a familiar path to a

kindergarten school that they went when they were much smaller.

" hey I remember this path!!" sei said

"yeah this is where I used to walk to when I was little" eriko continued.

" me too!"

Rei then interrupted them by her question.

"so what do you think Sachiko-san and Yumi-chan are doing here?"

Yoko answered that question "that is what we are going to find out now"

The five saw Sachiko and yumi got out of the limo and stood patiently by the gate

**N minutes later**

they got out of the car and kept a hearing distance from them. They saw Sachiko bent down as

a little girl with raven hair jumped and hugged her then they heard Sachiko say "yanna I missed

you!".Yanna was still hugging Sachiko even though she already stood up this caused Sachiko to

carry yanna but this didn't bother her. This time it was yumi's turn to greet the cute miniature

Sachiko" yanna! How's my baby girl? "Okaachan!" yanna squealed while in Sachiko's arms

"mommy I missed you and okaachan!" it was sachiko's time to reply "we missed you too

sweetheart and do you want to spend time with us everyday?" she was so excited she hugged

Sachiko tighter and kissed her at the cheek before finally saying yes.

**WITH THE OTHERS:**

They saw someone ran to Sachiko and to their surprise hug Sachiko in the process and of course

since they were at hearing distance they heard the little girl call Sachiko mommy and yumi

okaachan. So as they were to surprised to even pay attention after what happened they noticed

yumi Sachiko and the little girl they picked up already leaving thre grounds. They decided to

follow them once again to until they reached the mansion.

**WITH SACHIKO AND YUMI**

Sachiko carried the little girl to the limo ad her lover followed. Yumi also bought some milk for

yanna since she knew that she still feeds from a bottle although she also knew that yanna much

much preferred breastfeeding

AN: review ok!


	6. breastfeeding

An;: this was suppose to be included in the last chapter but I forgot so since it's already 3:39 am I'm just too tired..so I'll just upload this as a different chapter…

And breastfeeding became the topic of the two while they were stuck in traffic for another hour or two.

After talking for a while Sachiko noticed that yumi was yawning a lot more often and she told the

younger girl to try and sleep since she knew that they would be stuck her for much longer..

Yumi finally went to sleep after their little argument of she's not tired. Sachiko heard yanna tell her

"mommy me hungry" she looked at the clock on her wrist and it says that It was past Yanna's feeding

time. Since she didn't want to wake yumi up she just planned to grabbed the bottle of milk that yumi

bought for yanna that was in the plastic bag, but before she could even grab it she noticed yanna

unconsciously began finding Sachiko's nipple over her school uniform Sachiko got puzzled and blushed

for a second and also thank Maria-sama that yumi was fast asleep. Then after that she regained her

composure and began feeding yanna through the use of the bottle but the two year old didn't accept

the bottle instead she just ignored it and continued what she was doing before Sachiko unsuccessfully

tried to feed her with the bottle. She sighed "yanna?" the little girl opened her eyes do you want to suck

on mommy's breast? But there will be no milk to come out sweetie." Yanna's eyes began to tear up and

Sachiko felt a pang of guilt so she decided to give in to the two year old and started to remove the top

part of her uniform but also carefully so not to wake up her sleeping girlfriend. As soon as she removed

her top yanna immediately latched on one of her nipples and even though there was no milk it seems

that she was just enjoying every second of it. In Sachiko's mind she thought "I guess she missed her

mother that much"

Later on they arrived at Ogasawara manor. Yanna was still latching on Sachiko's right breast and as the

car jerked with a stop yumi woke up and an instant blush ran through her face because of what she saw

and what she saw was Sachiko breastfeeding yanna

"Ah! Onee-sama I'm sorry if I didn't tell you yanna only breastfeeds"

"Its okay yumi you were exhausted and deserved you rest"

As they were about to get of the limo they tried to get yanna off of Sachiko's breast but as they seem to

pull harder it only hurts Sachiko more.

So they decided to sneak into the house without the chauffer noticing and lady luck was on their side!

Good thing Sachiko's mother gave the maids a 3 day off so they don't have to get worried to be seen by

anyone since they are the only one's there.

**WITH SEI AND THE OTHERSEARLIER**

Sei conveniently kept binoculars in her car (how weird 0_o).Yoshino used this to spy on Sachiko and

yumi. And at what luck she saw Sachiko taking her top off and the little girl latching on her tits.

"Ah Sachiko-sama is breastfeeding the little girl they picked up"

With that statement ehem Yoko grabbed the binoculars and looked through it herself.

"AH….SACHIKO...BREAST…..FEEDING….AH!!!!"

And as soon as that she fainted.

And since Sei can't look at what Yoko and Yoshino saw and stopped the car and just dropped Yoshino

and Rei by their house and gave up since Yoko was already passed out.

"'sigh' common guys let's go home since Yoko already passed out."

Everyone agreed to what Sei said and just went home.

**WITH SACHIKO AND YUMIreal time**

Yumi and Yanna's clothes were already there since before giving the days off they made sure that all of

Sachiko's orders were done.

Yumi changed first since Sachiko still has yanna stuck to her. Yumi was already done and lucky for them

yanna let go of Sachiko's chest unconsciously, she changed yanna and herself so they could go straight

to bed and set yanna on the bed.

"Does it hurt?"

"Hmm not that painful but its still sore."

Yumi moved in closer to Sachiko

"Here let me massage them for you love"

And so yumi started slowly massaging Sachiko's breast

"Mmnnnnmmm"

"Does it still hurt?"

"No it feels good thank you yumi"

"Anytime love you know I love doing this to you" she finished while kissing her on the nose.

And so they're conversation began drifting back to breastfeeding. They were discussing how they were

going to feed yanna when Sachiko suddenly remembered something.

She stood straight and walked gracefully out the door. This got yumi puzzled but after a few minutes of

patiently waiting she saw Sachiko holding a medium sized bottle and she asked.

"What's that Sachiko?"

"This is the formula my mother used when I was still little, since my mom didn't produce breast milk and

like yanna I didn't like drinking from a bottle .My father hired some scientist to conduct this formula for

my mother, but I never thought that I would use this someday."

**TBC**


	7. effects

**AN : well for all of your wonderfull revies especially to those who reviewed so fast! Special mention to**

**_Honulicious, krugern_, these two are my favorite since theyre always are the same two that I always see haha well I know this story is not that**

**popular but thanks anyway for taking the time to review!**

"Sachiko are you sure you want to do this?"

Sachiko was surprised at Yumi's question but answered politely.

"Of course Yumi, don't you trust me?"

"Yes I do, but I'm just worried something might happen to you."

Sachiko cupped Yumi's cheek and told her

"don't be love, I'll be fine"

She let go and read the instructions of the formula she held in her other hand.

Drink this at a tablespoon measure.

You will lactate in a period of two weeks (per tablespoon)

When you drink this formula you will experience the ff.

**-hotness.**

**-expandness of breasts**

**-sensitivity of the areola.**

After she finished reading the instructions she looked up to yumi to see her lover already fast asleep beside yanna.

And since she didn't want to bother her beloved she drank the formula and waited for the effects to kick in.

"I don't feel any-"

Her sentence was cut off when she felt a sudden urge of hotness spread throughout of her body and

then her chest area became heavier all of a sudden. She carefully walked or rather almost crawled to the

bed and forced herself to sit down on the side of their bed.

Fortunately she didn't wake yumi but yanna was woken up but not by Sachiko but her feeling of hunger

since she didn't eat anything yet.

And what yanna saw after she opened her big blue eyes was Sachiko massagin her breatsbecause of the

soreness and also because of the sudden growth

**AN: well this is kind of rushed since I'm in a computer shop right now (April 3, 2010, 8:19 pm)**

**So I will remember this day because its my first time to be in a comp shop! But I should have not come here if my gf didn't force me * sigh* so thanks once again and review, review, review you guys!**


	8. morning after

**AN:Hey guys sorry if I wasn't able to upload the past couple of days..that's because a sudden event came up and I wasn't able to do so..sorry once again hope you forgive me! On with the story!**

She tugged on Sachiko's night gown and said " mommy hungry" and she said that while sowing shachiko her infamous puppy dog eyes which she learned from her aunt Natsuki of course!.

Sachiko couldn't resist those eyes because yumi always used those eyes if she wanted sachiko to do something for her.

So then she removed her night gown and she carried yanna to her lap and once again she instantly latched on Sachiko's left nipple. She cringed at the sudden sensation that ran through her chest but got used to it after a few minutes of feeling it constanly.

N minutes later

Yanna finally let go of Sachiko's breast and fell asleep. She put yanna back to her place between her and yumi so she won't fall.

Then she proceeded to put back on her night gown and went to sleep but before she closed her eyes she had her last thought to linger in her mind and that is "wow feeding yanna was a tiresome experience but at the same time enjoyable too."

5:30 am

The next morning sachiko woke up first and she prepared breakfast and showered. When she finished showering it was already 6:15 so it was time to wake up yumi but before she went to yumi and her room she had realized something very important ,where would they leave yanna while they were at school.

That question remained in her mind while she was waking her lover up.

"yumi"

"mmnngg"

"love,it's time to wake up"

"5 more minutes"

"come on yumi, wake up love we still have to figure out where were gonna leave yanna .while were at school."

Yumi slowly opened her eyes and starred at the raven haired goddess before finally answering

"alright"  
while sachiko carried the sleeping yanna yumi followed.

They arrived at the dining room. Yumi ate her breakfast while Sachiko slowly loosened her robe to let yanna drink her milk.

Yumi looked up just in time to see Sachiko do this and all you could hear in the room was yumi chocking on her food

*cough*

*cough*

"yumi! Yumi! Are you alright"

*cough*

"yes I am sachiko, I'm fine I just chocked on my breakfast"

"here have a drink"

Sachiko offered yumi some water. When yumi recovered she finally asked.

"ah sachiko why are you loosening your robe?"

"to feed yanna, of course"

Then the events of last night played in yumi's mind.

"oh,did the milk already uhm…you know…there?"

"yes love the milk is already inside, it was kind of fast too."

"oh.."

Then yanna finally awoke and saw sachiko's breast this time latched on the right nipple, this surprised sachiko because she always go for the left nipple.

TBC…..

AN: sorry for the cliffhanger got to go ! bye


	9. morning after 2

**AN: hey guys this is a bit of a late chapter since my cousin came over and I didn't have the time up till now to do this since he was here all day! And also I got drunk but not that strong though! Okay thanks for your consideration!**

**Hey Christine(**Honulicious)**, sorry I didn't get to keep my promise! Sorry!**

Then after recovering from the shock she saw yumi starring at her breasts. It seems that she's really

fascinated by the fact that yanna is sucking her breast.

Then a seriously crazy idea entered her mind.

" yumi."

"hmm?"

"are you jealous?"

This question made yumi's face flushed.

"uh…….eh…….uhm……what are you talking about Sachiko!, I'm not jealous."

Sachiko giggled, satisfied with what she saw.

"if you say so love, but we still have a problem. Where are we going to leave yanna for the rest of the

day, the maids doesn't get back till tomorrow morning."

"yeah your right Sachiko, but maybe we can leave her with the school nurse since we both know that

she can't refuse a request from the famous Rosa Chinensis en bouton~. And you can still feed her

through lunch time and break."

"That's a great idea love, that's why I love you yumi."

Sachiko said after eating her portion of the breakfast

This time yanna is struggling to sit in a chair since she's already finished feeding on Sachiko's chest.

She got bored and started climbing back to Sachiko's lap

"Mommy, me bored"

"ah! Yanna we will be leaving soon, okay honey."

Yanna hugged Sachiko at the neck and, Sachiko stood up and went to their room to get changed I her

uniform and changed Yanna's diaper and to a more suitable clothing while yumi on the other hand

Showered and got dressed after.

After a few minutes they finished everything up and decided to get going to school with this time yumi

Carrying yanna

They got in to the limo and started their journey to school.

**N minutes later.**

They arrived at school lucky they arrived early so only a few students are there at the moment.

The three got out of the car this time yanna decide on walking while holding Sachiko's left and yumi's

Right hand. They went to Maria-sama's statue and prayed, after that Sachiko looked at her wrist watch it

Says 7:06 am it still a little early and the nurse's office still doesn't open until 7:15 am so they decided

Before they drop off yanna to the nurse they stopped by

The rose mansion first.

Lady luck was on their side today since there still wasn't anyone in the rose mansion and before they

realized it they needed to drop off yanna since 9 minutes came by so quickly.

After they talked to the nurse and also a few tears and a lot of comforting words since yanna doesn't

Want to be separated from yumi or Sachiko, they went back to the rose mansion once again to get their

Things since they left it there before they dropped off yanna.

It only took a few minutes to do that so they still have time to relax but there silence was ruined by a

Certain blonde barging in the biscuit colored door but that's only Sei while the others walked in like true

Ladies.

And the first person Sei spotted was yumi

"Yumi-Chan!" Sei said or rather yelled while running towards yumi.

Yumi braced for the impact but it never came.

What happened was, Sachiko didn't allow Sei to hug her precious petit sour and lover and to show that

She tripped Sei in the process.

The others laughed at Sei's misfortune.

Yoko remembered the event last night and reminded Sei in her own word that

"Sei you know you shouldn't mess with yumi-Chan and Sachiko at the moment"

She got the memo and sat down her beloved yoko.

After they finished the morning meeting hey finally left for class and went their separate was

And everything was fine until…..

**AN : Haha cliffhanger! Sorry! But my mom insists that I sleep already since it's already 12:30 am :P**

**Sorry once again! Till the next chapter you guys!**


	10. hungry at school

**A/N: Sorry for the late update, and this ones kind of rushed because I'm sick and my mom and gf doesn't want me to use the comp that often, so I jut updated this because both of them went out and I'm here left with the maids so again this is a rushed chapter sorry! And good night!**

Until yanna got hungry. It was already past 10:00 when yanna woke up. She was on a white sheet

covered bed, since yanna wasn't the type of toddler to until she gets what she wants, she climbed down

the bed and went straight outside the door without of course the nurse noticing.

After she got out she walked around the school for a good five minutes until she found the stairs she

climbed I even though it was hard because of her age. A few student who were on their break saw her

and also wondered why a two-year-old would be walking around the school grounds while some even

followed her, after she finally and also successfully climbed the flight of stairs she started walking again

then she passed by a slightly opened door and saw a familiar flash of raven hair and she instantly know

that it was her mommy.

**Sachiko POV**

I was sitting here thinking about yumi and of course what's she doing now, until I heard my nae being called by the teacher

' I guess it's my time to report' I said to myself.

I stood up ad walked gracefully to the front when I heard someone running towards me I turned around and was surprised at the sudden force given to me by…YANNA?!

I composed myself and bent down to pick up her daughter

"Mommy me hungry!" I heard her say and I also heard all the gasps of my classmates in the classroom and even the teacher stood their frozen.

I excused myself from the class and the teacher.

"ma'am may I be excused, as you can see I have something to do"

The teacher without realizing it said yes to me and I faced my classmates once again and said "I'll that

everything to your imagination"

I walked through the halls while carrying yanna in my arms. Fortunately all of the students have class

now and those who have their breaks are already over.

I got out of the building and headed towards the rose mansion.


	11. at the rose mansion

**A/N: hi guys sorry if i didn't get to update the past few days haha :X my fever didn't actually go away as planned and my mom and girlfriend actually tied my hands to the poster of the bed to prevent me from typing the new chapter. They said "You need rest" and "no typing until your all better" i begged them to free me but it didn't work like last time....well change topic this is the next chapter enjoy!!...**

she neared the biscuit coulored door.

As Sachiko entered the room she was glad that no one was there.

"i guess lady lucks on my side once again." (but oh boy was she wrong :X)

She sat down on the sofa that was recently moved there by the request of the others.

She carefully lay yanna down also on the sofa and started on removing her uniform top.

After she finished she woke yanna up.

"Yanna? Sweetie."

"Mommy?"

"Sweetie it's time for you to eat"

Yanna stood up and Sachiko sat her on her lap, yanna immediately started sucking on her breast

She tensed a bit because of the sudden action but soon relaxed, because she got used to the sensation.

After a few moments of silence and only the sucking sounds that yanna was making she heard the

biscuit colour door began to open. It happened so fast Sachiko didn't have the time to even react.

Sachiko saw a raven haired 3rd year walking in with her head bowed down and as soon as she raised her

head to look around a really loud gasp was heard, removing the silence that was once there.

Sachiko realized who the person was and for once in her life she stammered for an explanation.

"o-nee-sama? I can explain!"

"yes and i would like to hear your side of the story Sachiko"

THEN SACHIKO EXPLAINED HER SIDE OF THE STORY AND ALSO THAT INCLUDES THE CURRENT BEACAME CLEAR TO YOKO NOW, BUT ONE THING WAS STILL BUGGING HER. WHAT WAS THE ABORTION PAPERS DOING IN THE MEETING ROOM AND WHY DID SACHIKO SIGN IT. ROSA CHINENSIS DECIDED TO ASK HER PETIT SEOUR TO SATISFT HER CURIOSITY.

"Sachiko why was there abortion papers under the table yesterday when we came here?"

"you see onee-sama those are the paper that i accidentally signed."

"Everything's clear to me now Sachiko."

"thank you for understanding onee-sama."

By the time they finished talking yanna was already finished and all through out their conversation

yanna was just staring her big brown eyes at yoko, curious of who she is.

Sachiko asked if her onee-sama

would kindly hold yanna for a second, and Yoko gladly accepted.

"hello yanna :)" yoko said while to the little girl.

"mhero"(hello:X) yanna couldn't reospond properly since she was sucking her thumb.

" i'm yoko-oneechan :D" she said with a smile.

This time yanna removed her thumb from her mouth and reapeated what yoko said.

"yo-neechan!" she said with excitement while bouncing up and down on yoko's lap.

Yoko laughes on how yanna wasn't able to pronounce her name that well. She also noticed how yanna

similarly looked like Sachiko in a way.

"Sachiko, do you know that she looks alot like you?"

" yes onee-sama, i noticed that when yumi first introduced us 2 months ago."

"she looks so cute, i just want to eat her up!"

Sachiko giggles at her one-sama's comment

"What's so funny?"

"nothing onee-sama."

" hmmm...you know you should laugh more Sachiko."

"if you say so onee-sama"

"isn't it about time you return yanna to the nurse?"

"Ah, yes thankyou for reminding me onee-sama. Would you like to accompany me?"

"sure why not. I would love to spend more time with my petit seour."

Sachiko blushed at the statement. After she recovered they went out of the rose mansion with Sachiko

carrying yanna and yoko carrying their bags.

As they walk down the path some students noticed them and starred at disbelief while the others beagn

whispering stuff like:

*who's that kid that rosa chinensis en bouton is carrying?*

*d'aawww what a cute little girl!*

*Ehem* and some others squeeled because Sachiko looked like a mom with yanna with her. With the fact

that they don't know is Sachiko is yanna's mom well technically adoptive mom.

When they reached the nurse's office they said there goodbyes to yanna and also the nurse apologized

for not noticing that yanna has left the room.

Yanna hugged the both of them and went with the nurse.

They closed the door and proceeded on leaving.

"Sachiko i'm proud of how responsible your are now.

"thankyou onee-sama"

"well this is my class see you later Sachiko."

"see you later too onee-sama"

Sachiko bowed to her onee-sama and went to her own classroom since she missed most her classes

When she entered the classroom, she bowed to the teacher and apologized for the commotion earlier.

murmurs and whispers from her classmates.

'Finally the bell.'

Sachiko thought to herself as the bell rang as a sign of telling it's lunch time.

She walked out of the classroom and walked towards yumi's classroom.

When she got there she saw two of yumi's classmates standing infront of the classroom door.

"gokigenyou" Sachiko greeted the two students.

"gokigenyou rosa chinensis en bouton"

"excuse me but have you seen yumi?"  
"yes we have she inside, shall we call her?"  
"please do."

The two girls went inside and called yumi.

Then after a few seconds yumi appeared infront of the door.

"onese-sama, what are you doing here.?"

"yumi would you like to eat lunch with me in the rose mansion?"

"but what about yanna?"

"oh fed her already ."

"but how?"

"i'll tell you the rest later in the rose mansion"

"okay then onee-sama, please wait a moment I'll go get my things."

"take your time yumi."

As soon as yumi came back they proceeded on walking to the rose mansion.

While walking towards their destination, Sachiko asked how yumi's morning went and some questions

that are regularly asked by Sachiko when she haven't seen yumi in a while.

Soon they arrived in front of the rose mansion and went inside.

They entered through the biscuit colour door and saw no one in the room.

They sat beside each other and started eating.

Then Sachiko suddenly got a brilliant idea inside her mind and decided to initiate it.

She grabbed yumi's lunchbox and let yumi react first.

"Sachiko what are you doing?" yumi asked with a puzzled face.

Sachiko expected this reaction so instead of replying she got a grab of what's inside of yumi's lunchbox

and held it in front of her face and said

"say ahhhhh yumi"

When yumi saw and heard what Sachiko is doing her face showed different shades of red all at the same

time. Sachiko giggled while saying

"c'mon love let me feed you it's just us in here anyway"

Yumi replied by opening her mouth

And eating the food that Sachiko had been holding in front of her face.

They let this continue until yumi's what about to finish her lunch and with only one bite left.

As she was about to bite it from sachiklo's chopsticks Sei came barging in the room (again) and saw what was happening between

the two. And as a reaction ,sei said criticism instead of a normal reaction.

"well well well what do we have here. Sachiko feeding yumi using her own choptsticks."

Yumi stammered for an answer as her usual reaction.

"ah ! sei-sama. This is. Uhm."

Sei walked around the table and hugged yumi from her neck. Sachiko got jealous and told Sei to get her hands of her petit seour.

"i was simply feeding my petit seour"

Sachiko said this while cleaning up the things that she and yumi used.

After sei finally removed herself from yumi, yumi also helped her onee-sama clean the things they used.

**A/N: well that it i guess didn't get to type all the way because my time's limited now.*sigh* well bye guys hope you didn't miss me that much xD**


End file.
